


So Close

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Edging, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I just was thinking maybe tonight we could do that thing where you tease me.""You'll have to be a bit more specific than that.""Where you get me all worked up over and over before finally letting me come."Oh.





	So Close

The sun was far too bright that morning as Eddie held his hand over his eyes and tried to set up the coffee machine with only the one other hand. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before thanks to the nightmares, but thankfully he had Richie to hold him after he had woken up. That didn't help the same way caffeine was going to. He pulled out the largest thermos they had from the cupboard and set it next to the machine while the coffee brewed while he set about getting a bowl of cereal. He hadn't heard Richie coming up behind him and almost screamed when he felt arms wrap around him.  
  
"Jesus, Rich, you nearly scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry baby," Richie said, although he didn't sound very sorry. He kissed the back of Eddie's neck. "Hey, are you going to be busy after work tonight?"  
  
"God, I haven't even had breakfast yet. I don't know how my day is going to go yet. Do you know how your's is? You're not even usually up this early."  
  
"All I have to worry about is doing some edits on the jokes I wrote last week. So once you get home, I'm all yours. If you have time, that is."  
  
Eddie smiled as he carefully removed Richie's arms so he could finally finish his morning routine."I don't think I have anything to worry about, but I won't really know for sure until later. Is that good enough?"  
  
"I guess I can work with that," Richie said. He poured Eddie's coffee for him while Eddie sat down to eat. "I just was thinking maybe tonight we could do that thing where you tease me."  
  
"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that."  
  
"Where you get me all worked up over and over before finally letting me come."  
  
_Oh._  
  
Eddie's hand paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. They had done that a couple of times before and Richie was wild for it. Eddie couldn't deny that he enjoyed teasing Richie. See him get so close, then denying him the pleasure of an orgasm, and watching how frustrated Richie got. Damn, it was turning him on too much thinking about it. He had to get to work. Not everyone had lazy schedules like Richie.  
  
Well, he supposed there was enough time to give Richie a little preview before he had to leave.  
  
"I think we can make that work," Eddie said, his voice low. He quickly finished up his cereal and then pushed Richie into one of the kitchen chairs. "Think you can make it until tonight, baby?"  
  
"Oh God, Eds, yes. I promise."  
  
Eddie knelt down and pulled Richie's cock out of his pajama pants. Richie was already half hard, so it didn't take much to stroke him to full hardness so Eddie could take him into his mouth. He bobbed his head fast, getting Richie as close to coming as he could, and then he pulled back.  
  
"Okay, Rich. I have to head out. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Can I get a kiss before you go?" Richie asked softly.  
  
_Several_ goodbye kisses later, Eddie was out the door.  
  
It was hard to concentrate for about the first hour, but if Eddie was anything, it was professional. He did basically run home once he clocked out, however. Richie was in the study, typing away at his laptop, and Eddie wasted no time getting down on his knees once more.  
  
"Welcome home sweetie," Richie said before moaning as Eddie licked the head of his cock. "How was your day?"  
  
"Shut up, Rich."  
  
Richie kept typing as Eddie gave him another fucking killer blowjob, and Eddie sometimes wondered why he loved this stupid man, but it obviously helped him keep from coming. He did pat Eddie's shoulder once he was finally close, and Eddie pulled off. He offered Richie his hand once he stood up and they made their way to the bedroom. Eddie alternated between using his mouth and his hand, getting Richie worked up, as he opened himself up. Richie was begging by the time Eddie was ready, and honestly, he couldn't take much more either. He was careful as he put a condom on Richie and then laid down.  
  
"Come on, Rich. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me, and then you can come."  
  
"Oh, thank God."  
  
Richie sunk into Eddie with no real finesse, his hips moving fast. Eddie could tell he wasn't going to last long at this point, and he almost regretted wasting all that time fingering himself. But then Richie hit his prostrate, and Eddie felt great, and decided it was definitely worth it. Plus then he'd be open enough that Richie could fuck him again in the morning. God, yeah, he really did love this stupid man.Soon enough, Richie was crying out as he came. Eddie expected that he would pass right out after all of that, but he immediately crawled down and took Eddie's cock into his mouth. It only took another minute or two before Eddie was following him, calling out his name as he came down Richie's throat.  
  
"Okay, yeah. We have to do that more often," he admitted as they cuddled up to each other.  
  
"Oh, no complaints from me," Richie agreed. "But maybe not for another couple of days. I can only take so much teasing."  
  
"Whatever you say, old man."  
  
Eddie gave Richie a quick kiss and then closed his eyes. It had been a long day, in more ways than one. If Richie was an old man, he was ancient. He didn't care, though. Richie loved him anyway.


End file.
